


Touch Me, Trust Me

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Steph and Megan's romance blossoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me, Trust Me

The first time Megan’s touch lingered was when Steph tripped, Megan had been quick to grab her arms, the touch lingering only a few seconds longer than needed. The second time, it had been the soft caress of a hand on Steph’s back, steadying her after an air-raid warning had sounded. The third time had been a lingering touch of hands, Megan’s closing over Steph’s when she noted the woman shaking, her eyes locked on Steph. 

Slowly the touches became longer, more personal. Megan had tucked hair from Steph’s eyes one of twice, each time her touch lingering on Steph’s cheek. The longer touches began to become returned, Steph gripping Megan’s hand in the street when rougher people came too close. Megan’s grip never lessening until she was sure Steph felt safe. 

Then, as Megan moved in, the touches became intimate, light caresses of hands over cheeks, Megan’s touch lingering in Steph’s hair after releasing it at the end of a day. Steph’s touch lingering on Megan’s knee, then, over time, higher. 

Megan’s touch remained light but territorial, a claim of ‘mine’ for anyone who looked. Steph often tucked herself into Megan’s side in the evenings, the two happy enough just to sit, and talk. Occasionally, when Steph seemed fatigued, Megan would encourage her to relax a little more, curl onto the seat, her head on a pillow in Megan’s lap. Megan’s touch light through her hair, or over her arm. 

Steph had, eventually, taken to creeping into the spare room where Megan slept, finding comfort in the girl’s gentleness. Megan had woken the first time, sensing she was there and smiled, sleepily. Steph had curled into her, noting how Megan’s touch lingered on her skin. 

She had, eventually, begun to bare herself to Megan, the nightdress and cardigan returned. Megan’s touch light when the cardigan slipped, her touch lingering at Steph’s shoulder, a finger lazily trailing over her collarbone, noting the sharp intake of breath it drew. 

When, finally, Steph relaxed enough to admit she wanted Megan, needed Megan, to touch her, in the most intimate way, Megan had taken her time, learning what did and didn’t work, the places that hurt, the places that drew pleasure. It was the lightest of touches that could undo Steph completely, the serene tenderness of the girl’s love putting her at ease.


End file.
